As an important article to maintain female breast shape, the bra can provide young women with a properly shaped containment for developing the breasts into a desirable shape and avoid sagging, and for mature women with already fully developed breasts it can help them to maintain a firm chest shape and cleavage. Therefore, it has always been an important necessity for women over the years. However, presently the wire used in the bra is wrapped with a casing having double layers of the same thickness. After the bra wire being embedded in the casing, it will form significant embossment which, with an unpleasant coarse hand feel, can cause an uncomfortably pressing feel when coming in contact with the skin.